


Lucky One

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [10]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2019, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Scott McCall, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, September 22, Title from an EXO song, Top Isaac, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: "We’ll be the lucky onesI am the lucky one"Happy Birthday Isaac! (Warning: Shameless fluff will ensue...I regret nothing).





	Lucky One

Isaac wakes to his first born smiling down at him from where he was perched on his dad's chest.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Camden exclaimed. Isaac smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Baby Boy." Isaac responded as he sat up.

"I made you a card." Camden stated as he brandished his construction paper made birthday card.

"Wow! This looks great Cam, I love it." Isaac said enthusiastically, eyes widening in mock surprise. "I love you too." He placed a kiss on Camden's forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy. I'm glad your mommy had you 'cause if she didn't then Papa wouldn't be so happy and I wouldn't be here." Camden replied. Isaac smiled softly, heart aching and tears nearly welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you, Camden, I'm very happy that my mommy had me too." Isaac murmured. Camden smiled brightly before hoping off the bed.

"Stay right there!" He ordered before running off. Isaac smiled contentedly. Just years ago he was a quiet, friendless teenager with nothing but an abusive alcoholic for a father. He remembered that there was a time- countless times where he wanted to end it all and join his mother and brother. The thought was outrageous now- he could never leave this family he somehow became a part of and helped make bigger. He had three beautiful children, a loving husband, very close friends who were practically family, and a job he had a passion for. It was so much more than what he had ever expected.

The door opened again and Camden came in, holding Matthew and Melissa's hands tightly. The twins smiled and squealed.

"Daddy!" Melissa giggled. Matthew picked up his pace and waddled over to the bed a little faster. Scott followed in after, a tray in his hands.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Daddy, happy birthday to you!" He sang. He placed the tray in Isaac's lap- a stack of blueberry pancakes with a smiley face of whip cream and bacon for hair, scrambled eggs, sausage and a cup of orange juice. "Happy Birthday Babe." Isaac hummed and leaned up to kiss Scott lovingly.

"Thank you, Angel." He responded before digging in.

"Erica dropped this off yesterday." Scott stated as he pulled a large blue birthday card covered in writing from underneath the bed. "They figured one big card was better than a dozen tiny ones. Ma baked a cake so we're having lunch at their house, Dad even came up, and then a party tonight at the Hale House." Isaac blinked in surprise.

"I- for my birthday?" He asked.

"Well duh, Silly." Scott giggled. "What else would it be for?"

"But...why? It's just a day." Isaac said in confusion. Scott frowned lightly before turning to Camden.

"Cam, why don't you go get dressed?" He ordered gently.

"Okay Papa!" Camden agreed. "Can I wear my Spider-Man shirt?"

"Sure, Honey." Scott responded with a smile. Camden beamed before scampering off to his own room. Scott picked up the twins and placed them each in the play pen they kept on the other side of their bedroom before going back to sit in front of Isaac who had finished his birthday breakfast and set is tray on the nightstand.

"What?" He questioned after noticing the look on Scott's face.

"Are you mad at me?" Scott responded.

"No, of course not, why would I be mad?"

"It's just...you never said you didn't like us celebrating your birthday." Scott answered.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just weird. It's just a day is all, nothing special."

"But something special happened." Scott protested. "You came into this world, you grew, you made me fall in love, you helped build our beautiful family. This day, it's the moment you became a part of our lives- my life and I'm so grateful. And every year, on this day, marks another year where I've gotten to be loved by you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but one day...one day you might not be here- or I won't. Because of your parents, twenty-four years ago you were brought into this world and fate decided that I would be yours and you mine- mi otra mitad." Isaac licked his lips, not sure what to say to the man before him. He pulled Scott into his lap decidedly and tried to stick his tongue as far as humanly possible down Scott's throat.

"I love you." He murmured. "You're so beautiful, so good to me." Scott blushed as Isaac pushed his face into his husband's neck.

"Isaac..." Scott whined. "Kids."

"What kids?" Isaac joked.

"I'm serious, we're not scarring our children like that." Isaac groaned. "Hey, lay off. I'm all yours tonight- promise. Dad wants the kids for the night." Isaac stopped to process what Scott was saying before bodily pushing the younger man from his lap and onto the mattress. "Isaac!"

"Daddy, you can't hurt Papa!" Camden shouted as he came back into the room, eyes wide.

"Oh? You think you can take on Daddy, Pup?" Isaac asked letting his eyes glow yellow. Camden's eyes flashed yellow and he let out a small, baby growl before tackling Isaac, who rolled off Scott before the wrestling began. The twins squealed in delight from the playpen.

"Daddy! Cammie!" Matthew shrieked happily.

"Hey, hey be careful!" Scott said as he watched the two tussle. "Don't be so rough." He sat up nervously and watched as Isaac turned Camden upside down.

"Daddy!" Camden crowed with a big smile.

"Apologize Pup, say your sorry!" Isaac teased, shaking Camden slightly.

"Isaac c'mon, all the blood's rushing to his head. Isaac!" Scott panicked.

"S-sorry Daddy." Camden snorted through his laughter. Isaac hummed and placed him down onto the bed.

"Relax, Mama Wolf." Isaac teased Scott, who pouted. "I'll never let anything bad happen to any of you." Scott smiled, arms wrapping around Isaac's neck.

"I know, I love you." He responded as he pecked Isaac's lips.

"Daddy! Papa!" The twins called, hands clapping. Camden scampered over to them, planting big kisses on their cheeks. "Cammie, Cammie! Play!" Isaac smiled, watching Scott join their children on the other side of the room and feeling incredibly lucky.

That night after leaving the kids with Agent McCall, the couple returned home.

"It's so quiet without the pups." Isaac noted. "It's kind of strange."

"Yeah...did you have a good time?" Scott responded as he placed the leftover cake in the fridge.

"I did. Allison is going to give Miligan hell this pregnancy." Isaac answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if Erica went into labor tonight though, she looked ready to pop." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, funny how Erica and I always seem to get pregnant around the same time." He said offhandedly.

"I guess so, but you're not- oh my god!" Isaac exclaimed turning to look at Scott with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock. "You're not- are you...?" Scott smiled cheekily.

"I guess you'll have to wait nine months for this birthday gift." He joked. Isaac laughed happily and scooped Scott up into a hug.

"I love you, I love you so much." He muttered as he kissed Scott's face.

"Are you excited?" Scott asked as his hand ran through Isaac's curls.

"Of course." Isaac replied giddily. "I'm so exicited, who knows?"

"No one, at least I don't think anyone knows. They'll sniff it out soon or figure it out somehow so I wanted to tell you first."

"Fuck Scott, I want to marry you again now." Scott giggled happily, cheeks flushing a bit. "But you know I hate waiting, especially for presents." Then as quickly as he turned into the bashful Angel that Isaac adored a mischievous glint in his eyes and a sultry smirk changed that. Isaac found himself on his back on the couch. Scott straddled his hips and kissed him hungrily.

"Who said that was your only present?" He murmured when he pulled away, lips brushing Isaac's as he spoke. "You know how I get when I'm pupped up, gonna want you all day everyday." Isaac shivered, mouth falling open into a moan as Scott began to rub up against him. "Your mouth, your fingers, your cock- need anything you'll give me."

"Shit." Isaac hissed, hands gripping Scott's hips. _'I'm so lucky.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Pup Count:  
> Camden Steele McCall-Lahey= Isaac and Scott's son, seven years old.  
> Gage Sibongile Boyd= Boyd and Erica's daughter, also seven.  
> Khylin Adam Talbot-Hewitt= Mason and Brett's adopted son, six years old.  
> Crystal Victoria Argent= Allison's six year old daughter.  
> Keahu Seth Mahealani= Danny and Ethan's adopted son, five years old.  
> Cody Stephen Talbot-Hewitt= Brett and Mason's five year old adopted son.  
> Meagan Ivonne Hale= Derek and Braeden's daughter, four years old.  
> Ryan Casey Parrish= Jordan and Harley's four year old son.  
> Claudia Joey Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's daughter, three year old.  
> Charles Orny Mahealani= Ethan and Danny's adopted son, three years old.  
> Arden Mieko Dunbar= Liam and Kira's three year old daughter.  
> Matthew John McCall-Lahey= also Isaac and Scott's son, two years old.  
> Melissa Kelsey McCall-Lahey= Isaac and Scott's two year old daughter (Matthew's twin sister).  
> Vernon Milton Boyd V "Eric"= Boyd and Erica's two year old son.  
> Sinqua Mason Boyd= also Boyd and Erica's two year old son (Eric's twin brother).  
> Evelyn Heather Stilinski= also Stiles and Malia's daughter, two years old.  
> Dylan Anthony Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's son, also two (Evelyn's twin brother).  
> Maxwell Cale Steiner= Aiden and Cora's two year old son.  
> Talia Alicia Hale= Derek and Braeden's one year old daughter.  
> Laura Ana Hale= also Derek and Braeden's daughter, one year old (Talia's twin sister).  
> Alexander Rick Argent= Allison’s one year old son.  
> Margaret Carrie Whittemore= Jackson and Lydia's one year old daughter.  
> Gordon Jeffrey Whittemore= Jackson and Lydia's son, also one. (Margaret's twin brother).  
> Brian Pete Mahealani= Danny and Ethan's adopted son, nine months old.  
> Kiley Marisol Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's six month old daughter.  
> Shelley Caitlin Stilinski= also Stiles and Malia's six months old daughter (Kiley's twin sister).  
> Lorraine Stephanie Whittemore= Jackson and Lydia's three month old daughter.


End file.
